


Tracer - At the Mercy of Mercy

by Pomyum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Sleep, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Tracer goes to Mercy for help getting pregnant.  Unfortunately, after knocking Tracer out, Mercy has her own ideas about how to impregnate her unconscious patient.





	Tracer - At the Mercy of Mercy

"Guten Morgen, Lena."

"Hey, Doc!" Tracer said, waving as Mercy entered the room. "How've you been?"

Mercy gave Tracer a warm smile, brushing her yellow hair away from her face. She was clad in simple civilian garb, rather than the Overwatch uniform she usually wore. A white blouse, loose fitting but still showing off her impressive chest. She also wore a pair of blue jeans and red heels, the whole ensemble covered by her lab coat. 

"Oh, up and down. Things have been very busy lately. And how about you? Any more luck with Emily?" Tracer's face scrunched up and she shook her head.

"No. Been trying constantly, but no luck. Over a year, and no baby. Honestly, I'm starting to get just a slightly upset." 

"No need to worry, Lena. Couples often have difficulty conceiving, usually due to minor problems, easily dealt with. If it's something more serious, there are still many options to allow a couple to conceive. And if need be, I can whip up something in my lab for you." She pat Tracer on the shoulder, the slim girl returning Mercy's smile. 

"I appreciate it, Doc. I'm at my wits end here." 

"I understand. Let me ask you a few questions. You said you've been trying for a year?" 

"Yep. All the time. Like crazy. Hell, you have no idea how hard it was for Emily to hold back so she'd have a sperm sample to give you." Mercy chuckled. 

"I see. And Emily is a... what's the word... futanari?"

"Yep. Believe me, I feel damn lucky to have met a woman who I could have a baby with, if we can ever deal with whatever's going on." 

"Indeed. And how often do you have intercourse?" 

"Oh, three four times... a day. Every day."

"Every day you're at home?"

"Yeah, and sometime she visits me at Overwatch HQ so we can try there." Mercy gave an incredulous look.

"That explains the time I saw Pharah coming out of the locker room in a hurry." Tracer giggled.

"Yeah. She, uh, didn't quite know how to handle walking in on us like that. It was awkward for a week."

"I'll bet. Alright. I have Emily's sperm sample. We'll run some tests soon and see if there's anything wrong there. In the meantime, if you would please remove your clothing, I'll run some tests on you."

"Err, beg your pardon?" 

"I'll need to run some full body tests, just to rule out some of the more obscure possibilities. Don't worry, it'll be over quickly and you can get dressed again."

"Umm, okay..."

Tracer did as instructed, removing her clothing. Like Mercy, she wore her civilian garb, so only had to discard her pants, shirt and undergarments. Soon she stood naked, her body completely uncovered.

"If you'd lie down on the table for me, please," Mercy said, sitting at her desk and writing, not even looking at Tracer. Tracer again did as she was told, climbing onto the table and lying back, her legs closed tight and her arms pulled in. Mercy rolled over on her chair, a small syringe in her hand. 

"I'm going to administer a small liquid into your system that should help me get some information on your reproductive system."

"That's not gonna hurt, is it Doc?" Mercy chuckled as she swabbed Tracer's hip with disinfectant. 

"Just a little prick." She inserted the needle into the nude girl, quickly injecting the contents. Tracer jumped involuntarily when her skin was pierced.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Lena. You face much worse constantly."

"I don't like needles, Mercy." Mercy smiled.

"I know. There won't be another one this visit. Now...," Mercy slid her chair back over to her desk, "this should only take a few seconds to take effect. Tell me, have you felt any other strange sensations lately?"

Her question was met only with silence.

"Lena?" Mercy rolled back over to the nude girl. "Lena, are you awake?" She pat Tracer's shoulder, receiving no answer. She then stood, smiling as she leaned over Tracer's mouth.

"Can you hear me, Lena?" she said, as she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the sleeping woman's mouth. 

"No? Good." Her hand moved down to Tracer's chest, sliding over her small but perky breasts, gently squeezing as she sighed in happiness. Her fingers kneaded the tender flesh, pinching the small nipple. After a moment, she leaned over and began to suckle at the tiny bosoms, licking and nibbling. 

"Mmm, I've always loved your breasts, Lena. A pity you've never been awake when I've tasted them. I always thought you'd like my tender affections." Her left hand gently caressed the other bosom, continuing to caress Tracer's chest. Her other hand traveled further down, moving between Tracer's thighs, over her thin pubic bush, dyed pink, and down to the waiting folds of the unconscious woman. 

Her fingers moved inside, gently stroking in and out of the tiny pussy. 

"Mmm, still tight as ever. I'm so glad to see that Emily fucking you constantly hasn't stretched you out. Certainly, childbirth will, but that's okay. I've been able to enjoy this pussy plenty." Mercy climbed onto the table, straddling the unconscious Tracer as she leaned down to kiss the girl. 

"I'm missed being with you, Lena. Every since you moved back to London and shacked up with Emily, you haven't come to see me as often. My cock has missed your tight little pussy." Her lips moved along Tracer's relaxed face, feeling Lena's gentle breath blowing over her as she kissed her way over to the woman's ear. 

"That's okay, though, darling,” she whispered. “Every time I inspected you before, I had to wear a condom. This time, I have a wonderful excuse to finally fill you with cum. And I wasn't lying about that injection. It will help me to find out what's going on with your uterus, but what I meant was that it would knock you out and I can spew my seed into it. I'll definitely know what's going on then."

She lifted herself up, pulling her lab coat and white blouse off, revealing her beautiful breasts. She wore no bra, fully anticipating stripping for her time with Tracer. She leaned down again, her lips meeting Lena's as she rubbed her larger breasts against Tracer's tiny chest.

"You want to know the truth?" she whispered into Tracer's ear. "I already ran Emily's tests. It's just low sperm count. You're perfectly fine. Your girlfriend simply doesn't have enough swimmers to get your pregnant."

She rubbed the crotch of her pants against Tracer's bare pussy, her erection scratching against the defenseless lips. 

"But I do, darling. So when you leave here, you won't even have to worry. You'll be knocked up very shortly."

Mercy chuckled, kissing Tracer again. Climbing off, she undid her trousers and slipped them off, leaving her only in her panties and heels. She stepped over to Tracer's head, running her finger through the girl's hair. 

"You were always the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Lena. I'm not exactly the type to settle down, so I knew you and I couldn't be together. That, and I doubt you'd have put up with my, erm, examinations. Still, I always felt like you and I had something together. Hana and Mei were wonderful, but nothing like you. You always had the tightest cunt, the sweetest lips. And your face was always prettier than the others when you're unconscious. 

"I thought about trying to put Anna under, but I worried she'd figure it out. And I could never get LaCroix to come in without her husband. She was attached to that man at the hip, right up until she murdered him. Oh well. I'm sure more lovely ladies will come to my table in the future."

She rubbed her bulge through her yellow panties, moaning as she looked down at the unconscious Tracer. She hooked her fingers through them, pulling them off slowly as she smiling at the sweet girl on the table. Her landing strip was revealed, as blonde as her hair, along with her rock hard cock. Ten inches in length, already throbbing, dripping with precum. 

She turned Tracer's head to the side, moving her cock to the woman's lips. She rubbed the tip back and forth, staining Lena's mouth with her juices while she ran her hand through Tracer's hair.

"It's been so long since we've been together. I'm glad you came in today." 

She pressed her hips forward, pushing the head into Tracer's lips. The woman's limp jaw slowly opened, allowing Mercy's cock to enter. Mercy's head fell back, her mouth falling open with a moan. She pushed herself only slightly in, not wishing to cause Tracer any discomfort or block her breathing. Her tip only went slightly past the lips before she pulled out, then pushed back in.

"The truth is, I do wish sometimes that you'd wake up, look up at me and smile, then happily moan as I make love to you. You could suck my cock. I'm sure it would feel so much better than just sticking it inside, though this does feel amazing. You have such soft lips.

"I wish you and I could be happy together. Sadly, I don't think you'd actually be happy with the knowledge that for years I've been making love to you while you're asleep." 

Mercy pulled out, loving the sight of her cock popping out of Tracer's mouth with an audible smack, a thick line of saliva connecting her organ to her lover's lips. She once again climbed on top of Tracer's unconscious form, placing her cock against the girl's defenseless womanhood.

"Well, I suppose we should get to it then, shall we not?" 

Mercy smiled and blushed. She turned Tracer's head to face her once more, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. As she did, she pushed slowly inside, her member penetrating inside her unwilling but lovely patient.

"Oh, Tracer. You feel as good as ever." 

Mercy wasted little time, beginning her rhythm immediately. Tracer began to slide along the table in time with Mercy's thrusts. Her breasts jiggled slightly, her head nodding along with Mercy's lovemaking.

Mercy didn't thrust in all the way, or as hard as she could. She didn't want to bruise Tracer, either on her skin or on her cervix. She wanted as little evidence as possible of her violation, at least until the woman fucked Emily, so Tracer would attribute such evidence to her girlfriend instead. So she only pushed in halfway, stopping before her cockhead struck the cervix. It required no end of discipline, as she desperately wanted to fuck Tracer with all her might. Over the years, though, she'd become quite proficient in keeping herself from being caught, and knew well how to fuck her victims gently.

Tracer in particular she knew well. It had been some time since she'd been able to fuck the girl, but it was like riding a bicycle. Five inches in, then stop. Lena was deep for such a tiny woman, but she couldn't take all of Mercy's ten inches. She also didn't grip the girl's thighs roughly, or slap her pelvis and hips into Tracer. She pushed her cock in, and pulled it out, no more contact needed. 

It didn't take long for her orgasm to approach She closed her eyes and began to moan as she felt it coming on, read to expel her seed into her soon-to-be baby mama. 

"If we had more time, I'd cum all over your pretty body and take pictures, just like old times. However, I know you want to get home to your girlfriend and try to make a baby, so I'll keep this short. Are you ready to carry my child, Tracer, my love?" 

No response was forthcoming, as expected. Only Tracer's breathing and blank, unconscious stare answered the Doctor. Mercy threw her head back and moaned softly as she began to climax. She grit her teeth, mewling in pleasure as she felt her cock twitching inside Tracer. She began filling the girl with her seed, a seed that would soon take root and bless the happy couple with a child. She savored the feeling of her favorite lover, one she hoped she'd see more and more as the woman came in for further examinations. Pregnant women needed prenatal care after all. 

Soon, she'd emptied her semen into the girl, giving Tracer the child she desired. Mercy sighed and smiled at her companion, leaning down to kiss the girl one last time before she climbed off. She then retrieved her camera, taking a few dozen pictures before she needed to wake up Tracer. She got several shots of her breasts, her beautiful, sleeping face, her cunt, dripping with Mercy's cum. She also got one of herself kissing Tracer.

That done, she cleaned up the girl, wiping up any cum that had leaked from her pussy. She also used a special spray for Tracer's mouth, removing the taste of Mercy's lips and cock. After drying up her saliva from Tracer's breasts, Mercy then dressed and took her seat. Retrieving her second syringe, she injected its contents into the girl. She rolled back to her desk and took her tablet, turning it on and flipping to a fake app showing false medical data.

"Whu...?" came a voice from the table.

"I said we're all done," came the reply from Mercy, nonchalantly staring at her tablet. "You can get up and get dressed now." 

"Wait, we're done? But you just injected me."

"Yes, two minutes ago." Mercy gave a chuckle. "Lena, did you fall asleep on me? Apologies. I was so wrapped up in the examination I failed to notice." She turned the tablet so Tracer could see, though it was little more than medical gibberish. 

"Oh. Okay." Tracer stood, a little groggy and confused. "Why can I not feel my lower torso?" 

"A side effect of the injection. Sensation should return soon. And I hope it does. You and Emily should keep trying to have your baby immediately." 

"Do you know what's wrong?" Tracer said as she dressed. Mercy nodded.

"I don't think I even need to run the tests on Emily's sperm. There were residual semen in your system, and I was able to test it. The problem seems to be a low sperm count."

"Oh no!" Tracer said, her hands covering her face. "Emily's going to be devastated." Mercy just laughed.

"No need to worry at all. I can fix this right now." She rolled back to her desk and opened two separate containers. She took two blue pills and two purple pills out, placing them in a single bottle and handing it to Tracer.

"The blue pills are for you. The purple pills are for Emily. Go home, both of you take the pills at the same time, wait one hour, then engage in sexual intercourse. The blue pills will stimulate egg release from your ovaries, and the purple pills will stimulate sperm growth in Emily's testicles. You are virtually guaranteed to get pregnant tonight." 

Tracer pulled on her jacket and grinned, eagerly taking the bottle and throwing a big hug around Mercy. 

"Thanks Doc! I hope this works! Are we done then?"

"We are. Go home. Make love to your girlfriend."

"I will! I'm gonna race home and have some sex!" 

Tracer was out the door a moment later, leaving a smiling Mercy behind her. She gave a sigh, wondering what her child would look like.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**  


"Hey Doc. Nice to see you," Tracer said, waving as Mercy entered the room.

"Hello, Lena. I'm to understand congratulations are in order?"

"They are! I'm pregnant!" 

"Wunderbar! I'm so happy for you!" 

"I owe it all to you, Doc. Thank you, so much."

"You are quite welcome, Lena. So, you're in for a prenatal exam?" 

"Yep! I want to make sure everything goes well for my baby." Tracer blushed and rubbed her belly. Mercy smiled and walked over to the entrance.

"A wonderful idea. I'll take a look, make sure everything is in order, and we can schedule a series of visits to make sure everything is going as it should. Let me just... close the door."


End file.
